Opposites Attract?
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Asami goes on a date with Prince Wu.
Season 3 Round 2

 **Water bender:** The two characters go swimming

 **Prompts:**

\- Easy (dialogue) "We're not that different, you and I"

\- Medium (emotion) dread

\- Hard (quote) "The most exciting attractions are between two opposites that never meet." – Andy Warhol

 **Word Count: 820**

"MAKO, I need my swim suit" Prince Wu whines from behind his folding screen. "I need to get ready to go meet Asami; I think she really likes me."

Rolling his eyes Mako hands the two-toned green swim outfit to his charge, and moves to stand by the door. As if the Heiress would ever fall for anyone like the Prince, especially since she is currently dating the Avatar.

"Come on Come on Come On we've got to get to the lake!"

"Look look there she is! Look how beautiful she is… And the way her hair shimmers in the sun light and Mako that swim suit"

Wu has his faced pressed up against the glass of the Satomobile ogling at the gorgeous emerald eyed heiress sitting at one of the picnic tables, her face giving away how exposed she feels draped only in the thin material of her swim suit.

"Have fun on your 'date'" Mako chuckles knowingly. Asami won't fall for the Prince's tricks; in fact no one has fallen for the Prince's tricks, at least in his experience.

Ignoring his bodyguard's jab, Wu jumps out of the car with an enamored and boyish look on his face, arms swinging side to side as he struts toward the tall fair woman.

"Asammmiii how good it is to see you heerrre."

"Hi Wu" Asami says, glaring up at the Prince. "You know I was supposed to meet you, right? That was part of our business agreement. I go for a swim with you and you give me the money I need to keep my company from sinking."

"Of course of course I remember it's just so good to see you here. Shall we?" He holds his elbow out to the distained woman. She reaches up, gingerly folds her fingers into crook of his elbow and follows him to the water.

Wading in Wu lets out a shriek. "WU DOWN WU DOWN"

Asami casts an intense glare at the young prince. Everywhere around the pair people begin to stare with wondering looks, curiosity deeming control.

"What's wrong, Wu" The heiress seethes, her fingers still wrapped into his elbow.

"The WATER is so COLD! Who knew it would be so cold?" He lets out a laugh and wades farther into the water, letting her fingers trail down his arm until he can grab hold of her hand. "Come on, let's go swimming!"

"What's going on down there?" Korra asks, walking up behind Mako who has since parked the car and begun setting up the "romantic" picnic Prince Wu insisted upon him packing.

"Asami didn't tell you?" Mako looks up from setting the candelabra in the center of the checkered blanket.

"…no?"

"According to Wu they're on a 'date', and if things go well he's going to buy a share of Future Industries." At this Mako makes a disgusted face but goes back to setting champagne glasses and bringing out the portable radio from the picnic basket. "Personally I think there are better options for Asami than turning to the Prince… He has a lot of money and all, but he's not as influential in the Earth Kingdom as he thinks."

"Hm. She was trying to slip out of the mansion this morning without me noticing… When I asked her about it she only said that she had an important business meeting to attend to and that she would be back later this afternoon." Shaking her head, the Avatar turns to walk off. Dread overwhelms her senses at what her girlfriend has gotten herself into, but there is nothing she can do to fix it now.

"You know Asami, we're not that different you and I." Since setting foot into the water, Wu had been attempting to 'put the moves' on the heiress, whom has in turn knocked his attempts with stride each time.

"Wu, you're sweet and all but I'm not really here so you can hit on me…"

"Here me out here me out, Oh lovely Asami of the prosperous Future Industries. Your hair so lustrous glistens in the mid-day sun, sending my heart on the run. Your eyes, so bright, light up my night. Your beauty –"

"Enough, Wu no more." Quickly Asami swims toward the shore and climbs up onto the shore. She wraps herself in Korra's favorite blue towel and starts toward her Sotomobile. Out of the corner of her eye she spies her girlfriend leaving the lake, head down watching the ground in front of her.

"ASAMI WAIT" Wu yells out, trying to catch up to the fast moving heiress. "THE MOST EXCITING ATTRACTIONS ARE BETWEEN TWO OPPOSITES THAT NEVER MEET! WAIT UP, I THINK WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER."

"In your dreams, Wu" the heiress mutters, revving the engine of her vehicle. Slowly she pulls up alongside the avatar, leans over the side, and winks at the shorter girl.

"Hey Sweetcheeks, care for a ride?"


End file.
